


Walkie-talkie

by Lord_Cthulhu



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Cthulhu/pseuds/Lord_Cthulhu
Summary: Soft Cryde was needed. Therefore I delivered.





	Walkie-talkie

"Hey, I've been thinking–"

"An astounding accomplishment"

"Shut up!!  _ I've been thinking,  _ and Shouldn't we have some way to contact each other?"

"Huh? Just use the landline phone, dude."

"But my mom could listen in at any moment! What if we need to have a top secret convo??"

"Since when do  _ we  _ have secret conversations?"

"Well we've probably never had one before because we've never been able to! We need walkie-talkies."

"Walkie-talkies are gay."

" _ You're _ gay, Craig."

–––––

Fizzy cracks and static hisses filled the room, rousing Craig Tucker from a peaceful sleep.

"This is Lieutenant Clyde contacting Sergeant Craig! Pick up, Sergeant Craig!"

Craig considered simply pressing the off button and silencing the message, but he decided against it. He'd have to deal with the whining tomorrow, and Clyde was actually his friend. Despite everything Craig did to push against it of course.

It was difficult, but eventually, Craig did slink out of his warm bed. He sighed quietly before grabbing the chunky Walkie-talkie Clyde had bought for the both of them. He pressed onto the glowing red button,

"What do you want." His nasal voice dripped with tiredness, but he knew that Clyde would ignore his tone and instead focus on the fact that Craig bothered to pick up in the first place. Apparently even that was a success.

"You picked up!!" Craig nearly laughed at the predictability. Clyde carried on, "Do you wanna come over? Like right now? My mom's making lemon bars." 

Craig was tired, but the promise of lemon bars was enticing. He sighed wistfully,

"Dude, if I could have your mom's lemon bars I'd be sooo happy.." Craig lamented, fidgeting with the collar of his space themed pajamas as he thought. "Okay. I'll come over."

"YES!" The audio pitched and cracked from the sudden volume of Clyde's squeaky voice. "You gonna bring over season 5 of Red Racer?"

A small smile tugged at Craig's lips, his hand already reaching for the worn VHS tapes.

"You know season 5 is the worst one, dude."

"My sleepover, my pick." Clyde crooned into the walkie-talkie, causing Craig to laugh.

"Alright, whatever. Be there in 10, Lieutenant."

–––––

_ "Hey– Clyde. Clyde, pick up. I heard what happened, dude. Please, just pick up." _

–––––

He didn't want to look out the window. He didn't want to catch a glimpse of his best friend's broken expression in fear that he would break, himself.

"S-she's  _ gone _ , Craig. She's gone and she's not coming back!" The Walkie-talkies were shitty quality, but he knew it wasn't the reception when Clyde's voice cracked. 

Craig didn't know what to say. He was never great at being sympathetic, but listening to Clyde confide in him, sobbing into the walkie-talkie like no tomorrow– he couldn't just say  _ nothing,  _ right?

"I want her back, man. I want my momma back.." Craig listened to a few seconds of Clyde sniffling and shivering pathetically. It was too much.

** _-Click-_ **

Craig shut off the walkie-talkie.

–––––

Clyde stared down at small portable radio as his room was flooded with silence. His heart squeezed with a mix of guilt and self pity. It was late, Craig didn't want to hear his gross crying at midnight.

His head bowed forward until he was curled up, his head between his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks. His breath quickened as his thoughts spiraled into toilet seats, funerals, and stale lemon bars. His mother's death was a few years ago, but the trauma still haunted his mind, his subconscious in an inner turmoil, fighting itself.

Clyde was only slightly roused from his thoughts when a tree branch tapped lightly against his window from the outside. Tapping turned to pounding after Clyde had ignored the noise, he finally looked up with large eyes. 

Craig Tucker clutching onto his windowsill with a deep scowl was definitely a surprise, to say the least. Well, the scowl wasn't a surprise, but him being here in the first place was unprecedented.

Clyde scrambled to stand with his wobbly limbs, wiping away residual tears before shoving the window open.

"Dude, wha–" his inquiry was muffled by Craig forcing his hand forward to cover Clyde's mouth.

"Shut up and let me inside, I'm literally freezing my ass off." Clyde blinked in surprise, but did as he was told. He couldn't help but stare in confusion as Craig clambered through his window, dragging a blanket, a VHS tape, and Capri Suns with him.

Craig glanced over and caught Clyde's gaze. He immediately scoffed and looked away, cheeks pink (from the cold of course).

"What are you looking at? You're sad, so I came over." Craig stated gruffly, already grabbing pillows and tossing them on the ground. Usually it was Clyde who insisted on a pillow fort, but this seemed like a special circumstance. 

"Yeah.. through a  _ window. _ " Clyde emphasized. Craig simply shrugged at this as if it were nothing and continued building.

Clyde stared at Craig for a bit longer before letting out a jaded laugh at just how  _ bizarre  _ this all was. A laugh that Craig himself smiled at, since a laughing Clyde was way better than a crying one. He stood up straight and took a few steps back to look at his craftsmanship. After nodding in approval, he looked over at Clyde,

"Well, if you're done judging my thought process, feel free to get settled. I brought season 5." He hummed, ducking down and disappearing into the plush fortress. 

A small grin lit up Clyde's face as he stooped to the ground and crawled into the fort as well. Once he bumped into Craig's side, he shifted and sat down.

"I thought season 5 was the worst one?" Clyde inquired subtly, his eyes following Craig's movements to set up the VHS player. He didn't even respond until the tape was playing and he had a straw punctured through his Capri Sun.

"It is. But it's your favorite and I also haven't rewatched it in a while so--" Craig spoke over the Red Racer theme song, taking a long sip of his Capri Sun to cut himself off before he said anything out of character. Looks like he failed.

"Awe! Craigo, you care about me!" Clyde was grinning as bright as the sun and he didn't hesitate to tug Craig's stiff body into his for a hug.

Craig's reflex was to pull away. But one glance at Clyde's tired, red eyes– and Craig knew his friend needed this. So he leant into the affection and sighed warmly, mentally preparing for a night full of Clyde's antics. 

The more Craig thought about it, the more it didn't sound half bad.

–––––

_ "Hey, Craig?" _

_ "Hm?" _

_ "I love you." _

_ "I love you too, man." _

**Author's Note:**

> no homo though, right?
> 
> Feel free to comment if you want more Cryde content ',:^)


End file.
